Akula Missile Sub/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = * Anti-air (version 2.x) * Anti-armor (pre-2.0psi versions) * Base siege (version 1.2) |usegun = * 'Siberia' Missiles (version 2.x) * 'Siberia' Cluster Missiles (version 1.2) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 6 |armortype = Heavy |hp = * 400 (version 2.0psi) * 460 (version 2.0) * 500 (version 1.2) |speed = * 4 (version 2.x) * 5 (version 1.2) |turn = 2 |sight = 6 |cost = * $1200 (version 2.0psi) * $1400 (version 2.0) * $1750 (version 1.2) |time = |produced = Soviet Naval Shipyard |req = Battle Lab |ability = |notes = |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |groundattack = 125 (pre-2.0psi versions) |airattack = * 125 (version 2.0psi) * 150 (version 2.0) |cooldown = * 125 frames (version 2.0psi) * 150 frames (pre-2.0psi versions) |range = * 9, minimum 2 (version 2.0psi) * 9, minimum 3 (version 2.0) * 12, minimum 3 (version 1.2) * 1.3 (radius) |artist = }} The Missile Sub / Akula Missile Sub is a Soviet naval vessel in version 1.2 and the 2.x series, respectively. Official description v2.0psi This unit was used during the first Great War, in it's second stage, but after Stalin's lose - Soviet economy was too weak to handle yet another project of a nuclear-powered submarine armed with cluster missiles. Akula Missile Sub is something different than te old-style missile submarine though. As Soviets have already constructed a great naval siege unit, the Akula was designed to act as an anti-aircraft defense and support submarines in naval battles, for example against Osprey anti-sub aircrafts. Akula's armor leaves lot to wish though, but it's capability to sneakly attack air units is something you may desire on battlefield full of islands and archipelagos. If Akula gets destroyed, it's nuclear engine may cause a lot of troubles around.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0psi website v2.0 This unit has been used during the first Great War, in it's second stage, but after Stalin's lose - Soviet economy was too weak to handle yet another project of a nuclear-powered submarine armed with cluster missiles. Akula Missile Sub is something between the Typhoon and the old-style missile submarine designed for siege. As Soviets have already constructed a perfect, if not better than old missile sub naval siege unit, the Akula has been designed to act rather as an anti-aircraft defense, due to infamous failures of Soviet Hydrofoils (codenamed Sea Scorpions) in the first stage of the second Great War. Though damage inflicted by Akula's Siberia missiles is indeed huge, this submarine has troubles with targetting faster aircrafts as it needs to loom first. Siberia missiles can also act as a nice alternative of Typhoon or Dreadnought during the naval battles and sieges. It's armor leaves lot to wish though.Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 Another unit restored from times when Soviets commanded by Joseph Stalin were fighting against Allied countries. Missile Sub is dangerous unit, which also moves underwater and can suddenly appear from the water and launch it's ready for strike 'Siberia' cluster missile. Those missiles are excellent armor-piercing weapon, may also easily ruin enemy bases. Missile Subs are slow and average armored units, so sending one of them against whole enemy fleet is specific kind of suicide...Soviet Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages